1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed furniture assembly of the type comprising a bed section arranged at the upper portion of the assembly and a housing or wardrobe section and a desk or bookrack section integrally arranged within a clearance provided under the bed so that limited room space may be effectively utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional bed furniture assembly of this type, the overall size of the assembly becomes inevitably large because of its structure, and the space occupied is extremely large as compared with the volume of each structural member of the assembly. Thus, the conventional bed furniture assembly requires a wide space for the custody thereof in the course of its circulation such as transportation as well as in storage. In addition, it is not easy to market because of an increase in the selling cost.